


Well This is a Surprise

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #43 "Well this is a surprise." As requested by eilu on tumblr.Garak enters his quarters to find a very drunk Julian waiting for him there.





	Well This is a Surprise

“Well this is a surprise.” Was all Garak could think to say when he walked into his quarters to see Julian sitting on his couch with a bottle of Saurian brandy. A mostly  _ empty  _ bottle. “Are you alright, doctor?”

 

“I’m drunk.” Julian held up the bottle and swished the remaining alcohol around.

 

“I can tell.” He said carefully. “I hope you weren’t drinking alone.” There were few things sadder than drinking alone, Garak was all too familiar with the act.

 

“Not alone.” Julian waved a hand. “Well, yes, I’m alone, since Leeta broke up with me. But I wasn’t drinking alone.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, doctor.” Garak said. He was sorry that his friend was sad, though there was that damned nagging hope that was sparked every time one of Julian’s relationships ended. “I thought things were going well, after all, you went to Risa together.”

 

“Oh, that was all part of the breakup.” Julian laughed. He seemed oddly amused by it all. “Bajoran tradition. Sex. Lots of it. Honestly, the best breakup I’ve ever had.”

 

“You don’t seem to be taking it all that well, though.” Garak sat down next to Julian and took the bottle away from him. Luckily, Julian didn’t fight him.

 

“No, no, Leeta and I are fine.” Julian shook his head. “I mean, it was never all that serious, and she’s in love with Rom.” Garak’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know, right? I got dumped for Rom.” He chuckled.

 

“Doctor, this is all very interesting.” He paused, trying to put it delicately. “But why did you break into my quarters to tell me this?” 

 

“Well, I mean…” Julian looked at Garak with pleading eyes. “She’s a Dabo girl, right? No one can deny she’s beautiful and people will probably give her trouble if she dates a Ferengi.” Julian frowned. “A somewhat failed Ferengi at that.”

 

“It’s alright to feel confused.” Garak soothed. “In my opinion, she’s certainly making a mistake.” Julian shook his head.

 

“She’s in  _ love,  _ Garak!” He sighed. “I just wish I was brave enough to risk so much for love, you know? What if he rejects her? What if it causes trouble on the station?”

 

“I’m sure you’d be willing to take that risk if you were in a similar situation.” Garak smiled. It was odd for him to be comforting anyone, it wasn’t really in character for him, but he didn’t mind doing it for Julian.

 

“You’re right…” Julian bit his lip. “I would.” And just like, Garak found himself being kissed.


End file.
